This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are working with two undergraduates, Frances-Camille Padlan and Amal Elbakhar, from Noel Goddard's lab at Hunter College of the City University of New York on mass spectrometric and peptide/protein analysis technique towards determining the measurement of the basal error rate of protein translation and the error spectrum.